xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal Timeline
Mikey plays with his old action figures, avoiding chores when his brothers find him, but also tour Cody's museum with his brothers. But when Mikey fights with Raph, they find the journal that was written by April O'Neil and Casey Jones about their lives, even about what happens after the Turtles and Splinter return back to their own time. Splinter and Cody warn the Turtles not to read it, for learning about future events will only lead to trouble. Later that night, however, the Turtles' curiosity gets the better of them all, and they sneak back to the museum to read it. * Mikey's story, written by Casey Jones after the Turtles' return from 2105, recounts how Mikey (as Turtle Titan) helped Silver Sentry with his knowledge of the future against his archenemy, Dr. Malignus, but right afterwards turned the entire Justice Force into babies when he deflected a beam from Big Bad Binky Boy which accidentally hit the other heroes instead. The Justice Babies eventually ended up as April and Casey's wards. * Leonardo's story, told by April, says he was summoned by the Ninja Tribunal along with Karai for advanced training. Leo got suspicious of Karai and consulted Chikara-Shisho, claiming to have seen a vision (actually, information from the Jones Journal) that someone would betray the Tribunal from within. Then, one night he saw Karai bringing out the Shredder's helmet and attacked her in his rage over her supposed betrayal. The Tribunal arrived and broke up the fight. When Leonardo claimed that Karai was going to become the Shredder again, Chikara revealed that she was merely preparing for a rite to rid herself of her last ties to the Shredder as part of a "Burial Ritual." Chikara declared that Leonardo fulfilled his own prophecy and is hereby banished from the Lap of the Gods forever. * Donatello's story has him and April (with a little help from Casey) constructed the world's first compact fusion generator out of designs from the future, solving Earth's energy crisis and forming O'Neil Tech. Many alien races came to Earth, especially the Utroms, who granted Don a tour of the universe. Unfortunately, the ship he was on was hit by a meteor storm, during which Don was critically injured. Despite their efforts, the Utroms were only able to save his brain (with his bandana serving as his eyes) and therefore presented him with a new robotic body -- a prototype version of none other than Serling! After that story, the Turtles notice Serling passing by as Raph claims that he hopes he doesn't mess up like his brothers did in their stories. * Raph's story tells about him and Casey attacking a Purple Dragons convey upon a tip from the journal. After defeating Hun and the Purple Dragons, the Metal Foot Mystic appeared (an event which Raph didn't read about in the journal) and transported them to a deserted island where they remained stranded for three years. During this time, April got remarried and O'Neil Tech fell apart as she was too disturbed to work over the loss of Casey. Sometime later, Darius Dun took over the firm and developed technologies which increased global warming dramatically forcing the humans to go underground where they eventually evolved into Mole People. Though initially horrified by the accounts of the bad futures they'd create, Don is quick in pointing out that the journal is inconsistent with the time they're in. At that point, Splinter and Cody come in, informing them that journal is a fake to discourage the Turtles from knowing too much about the future, as the knowledge does not save them from the unpredictables in life. Splinter did admit that the Foot Mystic part was funny to him. The Turtles promise to not read the journal. Yet Cody reads the real journal while in bed, happy about the end which will eventually come for the Turtles.... Category:Alternate History Category:Omniverse